Sleeping Beauty, another Abigial Lincoln Story
by forever1x5
Summary: An epic story about 4 witches, a horrible sleeping spell, a school play, numbah 4 didn't learn his lines for the school play, sunflowers and many more! I hope you enjoy this story! I promise its a story to remember, love and adventure,a 1x5 story!
1. Chapter 1

Numbah 4: So, your making another crudy fairytale about Numbah 5?

Forever1x5: Well, yea i guess..., whats wrong with that?

Numbah 4: Oh, nothing, its just that crudy fairytales are the only thing your

any good at...

Numbah 3: thats rude numbah 4!! Say sorry!!

Forever1x5: its ok Numbah 3, i can take it...

Numbah 5: Well Numbah 5 says everyone needs to quit thier yapping so we can

start story already!

Everyone:...o.k.

"I can't believe thier gonna make us be in a crudy school play!!" whined numbah 4 cracking his knuckles as he walked with his friends back to the tree house from school."I know" added numbah 2, putting a slight frown on his face at just the mention of it.  
"Well, i think this play is gonna be great!! plus its one of my all time favorite stories, "Sleeping Beauty!!"calming down, numbah 3 took a huge sigh, and looked ahead daydreaming as if the play was going to be the best thing that ever happened before. "well its no use complaining about it" Nigel added, he took a deep long breath as he stared at the manditory school play flyer that teacher gave them before they left school. He still remebered her last words to them before they left for the day. "Auditions are tomorrow!", numbah 1 then sighed a huge sigh before looking up at Abigail and relaxing a little bit. This isn't gonna be soo bad, especially since its gonna be with my best friends he thought to himself, trying to forget that he had terrible stage fright.

As they walked passed Numbahs 5's house, everyone looked puzzled when they saw Mr.Lincoln standing outside thier house with a cold sweat, and franticly biting his fingernails. "Dad...Whats wrong?" Numbah 5 stopped, which stopped her friends as well. "Abby, there you are!!" her dad lowly cheered and grabbed his daughter by her wrist and ran her in the house so fast her feet didn't even touch the ground. "Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyy" was what she screamed as they ran in the house locking the door behind them. Her teamates stood starring at the house for a second, "Whats his problem?' numbah 4 asked. "I dunnno" replyed numbah 2 and they both shrugged thier shoulders and kept walking. Numbahs 3, and 1 were left infront of the house, "Heyyy! wait for me!!" giggled numbah 3 and ran to catch up with her friends, but numbah just stood there and starred at the house for a couple more mins. before finally moving agian, still in some sort of shock he kept on moving toward the treehouse agian, trying to tell himself it was no big deal, and that she'll be fine, he'll talk to her tomorrow in school.

In Numbah 5's house...

"Dad, Why▓d you go and do that?" Abby said in confusion, "Whats going on?" Numbah 5 heard crying and turned her head to see her mother with her face in hands crying her eyes out. The sight of her mother crying worried Numbah 5, she hopped nothing was wrong, but by the looks of it obviously something was. "Abigail!", her mother said taking her face out her hands, she reached out to grab numbah 5. Her make-up was smeared all over her face and when she finally got ahold of Abigail she held her close with no sign of letting go soon. "Sweetie.."she said grabbing ahold of herself. "There's something we have to tell you..". "When i was pregnant with you, your father and I were so excited that you were on your way" She took a deep breath and continued "the docter told us that we couldn't have anymore children after Cree, so you were a our little blessing. Eveyone in the family wanted to see you, so we had a BBQ, so we could show you off a little bit. It was the biggest party ever, all diffrent kinds of foods were brought and there were games and a olympic sized pool and everything. My parents flew in france, and even though they couldn't really speak english, they were soo happy to see you. But then, they came, your four aunts, they came all the way from the Caribean islands.  
Everyone stopped the party and stopped and starred as Aunt Maple came up to you and gave you a hat, your hat. She made it herself, and even though it was to big, it was made that way to grow with you and ensure you grow up happy and healthy.

Then Aunt Unis came up to you and and gave you your favorite shirt, and this was to ensure beauty and love to you as you grow up through child hood and beyond. But then, mean old voodoo Aunt Blentra cut in front of aunt Sandra and laughed her crooked evil laugh as we tryed to stop her but it was to late. "HA HA HA child" she said to the stroller with our the laughing baby Abby in it."such a little fool you are and so here's my gift to you, on your 11th birthday you will smell a flower, not anyflower, but a sunflower and never wake up agian!!" She laughed her wicked laugh oncemore before taking a voodoo doll she had made of you and ripping it into two and and the magic dust inside the doll sprinkled all over you making you sneeze. She vanished before we could get her and everyone starred at Aunt Sandra. "Please" begged your father with desperate eyes. "I can't take away the course, Aunt Sandra said disappointedly, but i can change it. Aunt Sandra walked up to you and out of no where pulled out a beautiful snow globe with a tiny carousel inside, and as it went round and round, you watched in excitement before going to sleep."You won't go to sleep forever, but until true love and friendship prevails over her wicked course". After that, everyone stunned about what just happened left, saddend and hoping what she said (Aunt Blentra) would never come to true. Saddly, the others have and we don't want any risk of that happening since your birthday is in one month from now." Her mom stopped talking and looked up at her father. "So we think, (he continued from where his wife left off), that you should stay with your three aunts till after then for protection.

Stunned, Numbah 5 couldn't believe what was going on...

Well i hoped you liked the first chap.! Please tell me what you think, every review is a good one, and i need your opinions to make the story better!()!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Forever1x5: thanks for the corrections, i have so much trouble proof reading, im always missing major stuff

Numbah 2: is it true Forever1x5!!

Forever1x5: is what true?

Numbah 3: i just heard, im sooooo sorry Forever1x5...

Forever1x5: What is going on here?!

Numbah 5: if you want, numbah 5 can teach you how to read

Forever1x5: hey!! i can read!!

Numbah 2: sure you can...

Forever1x5: "sigh"...

**_Now to the story..._**

Stunned at the news she just received, Numbah 5 couldn't help but slam down on the couch. What about her friends, she thought,

she couldn't just tell Numbah 1 that she was up and leaving and had no idea when she was coming back. Abigail sat with her hand on hand on her 

head trying to figure out how she was going to sort this all out. Another thought just popped into her head. What about the school play she worried.

That play is a major part of her grade, and her teacher would never buy her reason not to be there. 

_I have bigger problems then that play, _she thought to herself, _my friends, my family, I can't just leave them behind._

"Sweetie" her mother interrupted her train of thought, " Your aunt Unis will be here soon for you" she paused trying to hold back a tear but it came out any "You better start packing your things" 

Still in shock, Numbah 5 slowly got up from her living room couch and walked as if a burglar to 

her room. No tears left her eyes but you can tell she wanted to let it all out. 

_No, I have to be strong, for my parents, and the team, _as she packed she heard a knock on her almost open fully door. She looked up to see Cree standing in the door way with her back against the its frame and her eye starring directly through Abigail as if she were puzzled, and had no idea who let alone what she was looking at. 

"I remember that BBQ" Cree said crying, "I was only 5 years old, and the biggest part of my memory was old people coming up to me kissing me and pinching my cheeks". Abigail started to smile at her sister's comments, when Cree saw this she walked straight to Abby's bed where Numbah 5 was packing her things and gave her a huge hug. 

"With all my teenage missions and your KND stuff pushed aside" Cree whispered to her little sister in tears, " You're the best sister a girl could ever have Abby". 

After about 5 min, Cree pushed Numbah 5 away gently and grabbed a tissue from off the dresser to wipe Abby's tears with, then she got up and walked to the door and looked back at Abby. 

"If you ever tell father what I've done your dead meat" she threatened before walking away.

Numbah 5 started to giggle, then she realized she had to say good bye to her friends before she left.

When she got to the tree house everyone was right in the middle of a mission briefing.

"Nice of you to join us Numbah 5" Numbah 1 said turning his attention from the projector to Abby, as was the rest of the team. 

"Is everything alright?" he asked confused, noticing the difference in his friends attitude.

With her eyes plastered to the ground she replied "No its not".

"What's wrong?" Nigel said in worry "What's going on?"

Numbah 1 walked directly in front of Numbah 5 so that when she lifted her head, she would be staring right into his eyes. 

"Numbah 5 has to move…" Abby stated looking dead in Numbah 1's face. 

"WHAT!?" replied Numbah's 1, through 4 in unison. Numbah 1 was heart broken. 

"Why?" he said in great disappointment.

"Yeah, all of a sudden your just up and moving?! Asked Numbah 2 as he scrambled on the ground trying to find the airplane model he dropped in disbelief .

"Lets just say Numbah 5's gonna be getting a lot of rest if she don't get this worked out". 

"IM GONNA MISS YOU!!" Screamed Numbah 3 before running over to Abby and giving her the world's biggest hug. 

"Here" said Numbah 2 as he was getting up, walking over to Numbah 5 and pulling something shiny out of his pocket.

"It's a communicator locket, no matter where you are, if your in trouble this baby will interrupt our main computer and pinpoint your location so we can find you and help you. I made it in my spare time. 

"Thankyou" she said putting it around her neck and admiring how pretty it was. 

"sniffle, sniffle" Numbah 4 wined, "Are you crying"!? Asked Numbah 3 staring almost sideways and sobbing boy. "NO, I just got something in my eye that all!!"

"Numbah 5 will miss you too Numbah 4" Numbah 5 comforted her friend.

BEEP BEEP "Come on child, your old aunt Unis ain't got all day now" . 

Numbah 5 looked out the window to see and old broken day car sitting their with a small wrinkley old lady with dreads waving for her to come on. 

" I guess this is good by" Numbah 5 brought her bags with her to the tree house just in case she didn't make it home, as she turned around to walk towards the car something stopped her in mid step. It was a small kiss on the cheek. 

"Good bye Abigail" replied Numbah 1 in her ear, no one saw him kiss, so it was their little secret. 

"Goodbye Nigel" Numbah 5 whispered back as she continued to walk to the car, put her bags in the trunk, got in and rode away….

**_END_**

I hope this one was better!! I know I stilled need some more practice though!! I hope you enjoyed this chap!! Please review!! 


End file.
